Novas Lendas do Futebol The Dark Moon Fighter
by Gourry Master
Summary: Side-history da minha fic "Novas lendas do futebol" Escrita por: GourryMaster/Max & Alan zhu Previsão: 4 Caps


**Novas Lendas do Futebol **

**The dark moon fighter**

_Macau, China_

_Introdução_

**O futebol aqui é fraco. Fraco de verdade. Mesmo sendo um esporte popular, o futebol aqui é de entristecer à qualquer um. A maioria aqui não joga bem de verdade. Quem joga, não tem futuro. E entre os que não vão ter futuro, estão dois jovens garotos de 14 anos. Ryan Ríos, argentino que veio ao Oriente com 2 anos e Sin Xue Yong, nascido na cidade. Os garotos eram populares em Macau, estavam entre os melhores, e muitos acreditavam que eles traçariam o caminho do futebol chinês.**

_O sonhador_

**Eram quase sete da manhã e o sol já havia nascido. A cidade ainda estava silenciosa mas Ryan já havia acordado. Era um grande dia, o dia em que tentaria entrar no Macau Futebol Clube. Não seria algo muito difícil, uma vez que era um dos melhores da cidade. Ao chegar ao CT na hora marcada, observou os garotos que estavam ali. A maioria eram seus conhecidos, entre eles, Sin Xue Yong. Antes que pudessem se cumprimentar, o avaliador do time chinês apareceu e logo dividiu os jogadores em dois times com coletes de cores diferentes. Ryan estava num time com colete azul e Sin com o colete vermelho. Depois de divididos, os times se posicionaram em campo e o juiz apitou. O time azul deu a saída de bola.**

**O atacante do time tocou para o outro atacante que rolou para Ryan que olhou para os lados enquanto dominava a bola e viu os laterais logo sendo marcados. Sin conhecia o estilo de jogo de Ryan e sabia que ele preferia lançar a bola pela lateral onde havia menos jogadores, já que a maioria se aglomera no centro. Mas o time vermelho parecia estar alerta, e Ryan partiu para cima de dois jogadores, passando facilmente por eles com um corte para o lado seguido de uma roulette. Olhou para as alas novamente e os jogadores continuavam marcados. Viu Sin chegando.**

**Sin: Você não vai passar por mim, Ryan!**

**Ryan olhou para a frente onde um meia aparecia livre após Sin ter avançado.**

**Ryan: Não preciso…**

**Ryan deu um tapa na bola que chegou nos pés do meia um pouco à direita que avançou até a linha de fundo livremente, já que os laterais estavam marcando os outros laterais, e logo cruzou para o atacante que cabeceou a bola.**

**Dong: Aqui você não marca!**

**O goleiro pulou em direção à bola e mandou-a para escanteio. Ryan partiu na cobrança e cruzou perto da área do pênalti, onde Sin tirou de cabeça e lançou para Ting. Ting avançou com a bola dominada e armou um contra ataque. A zaga do time vermelho estava toda desarrumada. Tabelou com Dan para passar facilmente pelo zagueiro e saiu na frente do goleiro. Deu um toquinho por cima do goleiro enquanto ele saía e marcou o primeiro gol do time azul.**

**Ryan: PORRA TIME! O QUE VOCÊS TAVAM FAZENDO?**

**O avaliador observava atentamente o jogo. Alguns jogadores pareciam destacar-se e poderiam ser peças vitais na equipe. O jogo recomeçou e novamente, Ryan avançou com a bola dominada e os laterais marcados. Sin foi logo dar combate, mas Ryan deu um toque de calcanhar para o volante que lançou por cima de Sin e Ryan voltou à dominá-la. Avançou em direção ao zagueiro e com um corte para a direita, penetrou na grande área e tocou para o meio, onde o atacante chegou bicando.**

**Ryan: MARCA ESSA MERDA!**

**Dong: DROGA! NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR PEGAR!**

**Hei: TOMA ESSA… FENG SHOOT! [Wind Shoot]**

**A bola passou que nem uma bala por Dong e estufou as redes. O jogo estava empatado e faltava pouco menos de quinze minutos para acabar a peneira. A maior disputa que havia em campo era entre Sin e Ryan. Sin recebeu a bola no meio de campo e conduzia a bola, quando Ryan apareceu.**

**Ryan: Pode vir…**

**Sin: Não se preocupe… não vou fugir que nem você!**

**E então Sin começou à correr em direção à Ryan e deu um rolinho nele, logo lançando para a linha de fundo onde o lateral chegava para cruzar.**

**Xeng: Vai lá, Wang!**

**Wang: Vamos vencer!**

**E a bola chegava em Wang que subia mais que todos e acertava uma cabeçada no meio da bola… que batia na trave e saía.**

**Wang: Deu sorte hein, goleirinho!**

**Kuang: Tava tudo calculado…**

**E então Kuang repôs a bola que caía no pé de Ryan, que não teve nem tempo de se virar e viu Sin vindo no carrinho.**

**Sin: AGORA EU TE PEGO!**

**Ryan: ENTÃO PODE VIR!**

**Ryan deu um toque embaixo da bola e encobriu Sin que foi seco. Ryan olhou novamente para os laterais. Ainda marcados. Mesmo que não tivessem laterais para atacar, Ryan podia aproveitar o espaço cedido. Avançou até o lado direito e ali começou à trabalhar jogadas, quase como um ponta. Avançou perto da área, pedalou na frente do zagueiro e cortou para a linha de fundo. Meio desajeitado, cruzou para trás de onde chegava Wu que mandou um potente voleio no cantinho do gol. Era a virada do time azul. Sin estava furioso, tinham que voltar à marcar para pelo menos empatar.**

**O jogo recomeçou, estava morno, muito centrado no meio de campo, até que Sin conseguiu roubar a bola e sair nas costas dos meias do time azul. Lançou para um lateral que cortou para dentro e invadiu a área, chutando cruzado. A bola certamente ia para fora, mas Sin que estava acompanhando a jogada deu um carrinho e empatou o jogo.**

**Havia tempo apenas para mais um lance. E era decisivo. Ryan avançou com a bola dominada e acabou perdendo a bola para Sin, mas o juiz deu falta. Os defensores iam esperando as chegadas dos meias para que os marcassem, mas enquanto esperavam, Ryan deu um bico para a lateral onde Wen havia conseguido se desmarcar do lateral e apareceu bem por lá, logo invadindo a área e tocando na saída de Dong, para selar a vitória do time azul.**

**Ryan: ISSO AE TIME!**

**Sin: Droga… não acredito!**

**Wen: É isso ae!**

**Enquanto os jogadores comemoravam e se lamentavam, o avaliador entrou no centro do campo e todos fizeram um círculo para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Ele observava a caderneta com atenção. Uma vez dados os resultados, seria muito difícil de modificá-los.**

**Avaliador: Bom… os jogadores que farão parte do Macau sub-18 são… Ryan Ríos, Sin Xue Yong, Dong Shan Ti, Hei Kung e Wen Jang… parabéns à vocês e aos outros, boa sorte da próxima vez…**

**E esse era o primeiro passo do caminho de Ryan Ríos. O pequeno time do Macau Futebol Clube que logo disputaria um torneio amistoso, o Oriental Peace Cup com três outros times do oriente: Al-Ahly, do Egito, Urawa Red Diamonds, do Japão e o Maccabi Haifa, de Israel.**


End file.
